Rose Of May
by Stephnuff
Summary: She was Merchant's daughter and he was a Banker's son. When Laura's Father turns up dead, she goes to the Auditore family for help. Slight Ezio/OC. Set before Assassin's Creed 2 and leads into Assassins Creed 2
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining bright over the Florentine rooftops. Ezio resting lazily in the sunlight, slowly dozing off.

"Ezio" Claudia yelled at him. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and looked up at her.

"Ciao Signorina" Ezio smiled. Claudia walked over to him and sat down beside him. "Father wishes to speak to you" she smiled at him. Ezio stood up and fixed his hair, tucking his shirt in as well. Ezio walked to the house and grinned at his sister.

"Grazie Claudia" he opened the door and walked inside. Claudia smiled at her brother and chuckled to her self. _Such an idiot sometimes._ Ezio walked to his father's office and checked himself out in the mirror next to the office door. He knocked on the door and opened it slightly, waiting for his father to acknowledge his presence.

"Buongiorno Ezio" his father greeted him and motioned for him to come inside. Ezio took a step inside and closed the door behind him. His father moved back behind the dark wooden table and sat down on the old leather chair. Ezio moved over to the table and sat opposite his father. The older Auditore produced a letter from a compartment in the table and placed it in front of the younger one.

"I would get Federico to deliver it but he is busy studying and your mother is looking after poor Petruccio" his father spoke delicately "Go give it to Mr Farina. He lives in the house opposite the merchant's square." Ezio stood and bowed at his father, picking up the letter and rushing out the door. He ventured out to the courtyard and looked out onto the street. The streets we're filled with many people and Ezio didn't want to waste time running into them. He began climbing the outisde of the Auditore Villa, earning a few confused glances from the patrons on the street. He jumped across the rooftops scaring the pigeons away from time to time. Ezio reached his destination and looked down, searching for a haystack to land in without breaking any bones or body parts. He looked around once more finding one closer to the Merchant's square. He prayed to himself that he would be successful. Ezio took a few steps back and then did a run up, landing gracefully in the cart. He climbed out and started picking the hay off of his clothes. Once he was finished he checked if he had the letter and proceeded to the Farina household.

* * *

><p>Laura was sitting in the courtyard reading one of her beloved books. She looked up and saw a young man about the age of 17 approach the courtyard looking confused. She stood up and placed the book down on the bench she was sitting on.<p>

"Ciao. May I help you?" she smiled at Ezio. He looked at her and produced a letter from his pouch.

"Si bella mia" he smiled "I am looking for Salvatore Farina." She stood up and walked over to him, stopping in front of him and gently grabbing the letter from his hands.

"He isn't home at the moment" she said softly "I can give it to him later." She stopped and looked at the young man in front of her.

"You look tired" She commented on his appearence "would you like something to eat or drink?"

"If you are offering" Ezio chuckled "Then si." She smiled and started walking towards the house, the young man following close behind. She stopped and turned around to face the man again, Ezio's body almost coliding with her own. She smiled and took a step back.

"Laura Farina" she held out her hand.

"Ezio Auditore" he grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it gently. She pulled away and led the young man into her home, weaving through hallways into the kitchen.

"What would you like to eat? Bread, salami, olives, water?" she said searching through cupboards for the food mentioned. Ezio stayed silent and said nothing, only staring at the young woman and thinking to himself, _brown hair, hazel eyes, average height and a beautiful figure. My kind of woman._

"Signor Ezio, I am not food" she smiled at him. He blinked a few times before realising that he was staring at smirked and leant on the bench.

"Surprise me" he winked at her. Laura smirked and made a plate of food for the young man

"You have a beautiful house" he commented, trying to make small talk and looked around the room.

"Yes. My father chose the best men to design and build it" she said placing the food in front of Ezio.

"Ah grazie signorina" he thanked her stabbing his fork into the food that was placed there. Ezio ate his food hurriedly trying not to make any mess. He swallowed the last bit and placed his fork gently in the plate staring at the girl in front of him.

"Where is your mother?" he asked. Laura sighed and placed the dishes to the side.

"She is no longer with us" she explained "She died when I was three and my father doesn't often speak about her, so I never ask." She finished and leant down on the bench opposite Ezio. She looked down and started playing with the ring on her finger.

"I'm sorry" Ezio apologized and looked at her. Laura smiled and chuckled lightly, staring at Ezio.

"What?" Ezio looked at her confused. She grabbed a cloth from the bench and walked over to him.

"You're a very messy eater" she said cupping his face lightly and wiping his mouth. Ezio's face began heating up and he turned away fro the young woman.

"I should get going" Ezio stood stragiht "Thank you for the food." He smiled and Laura led him out into the courtyard. Laura grabbed her book from the bench and hels it close to her chest.

"Here is my father now" she pointed out.

"Buongriono, Signore Farina" Ezio greeted him. Salvatore Farina acknowledged the young man's presence and nodded at him.

"Ah Buongiorno Ezio" he acknowledged his presence and moved to his beloved daughter. She gave him the letter and he walked inside ignoring the young man. Ezio took a step back and shook his head,

"Did I do something wrong?" He looked at Laura puzzled. She chuckled

"Don't worry he isn't always like that. He does that to all visitors when they fist come here. He's a good man at heart" she smiled. Ezio nodded and looked up at the sky. Laura followed his gaze and smiled as well.

"Well I best be getting home, otherwise mother will be worried" he said looking at the young woman once again. Laura looked back down and smiled at him.

"It was nice meeting you Signor Auditore" she chuckled. He gracefully grabbed her hand and kissed it again. Laura smiled.

"Ciao signorina" he said running off. She waved and laughed quietly to herself.

Ezio ran through the streets hastily. He ran home and saw his brother standing there waiting, with his arms crossed and a look of anger on his face.

"You're late" he glared at him "Brother has been taking to Il Dottore." Ezio stopped and a serious look was drawn on his face.

"Is everything alright?" he asked concerned about his younger brother. Federico sighed.

"Mama and father rushed out earlier, I was told to wait here for you and take you and Claudia to the doctor" he explained "And why were you so happy before?" Ezio smiled.

"I think I've found the girl of my dreams" Ezio said with glee and looked for Federico's reaction. The older sibling rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You can tell me later, we must go" he called out for Claudia. She came rushing out and they headed off to the doctor's. Ezio cast his mind back to the afternoon spent at the Farina's Villa. He smiled to himself and followed after Claudia and Federico.

* * *

><p>Laura sat and talked with her father in front of the blazing fire. She stared into it taking the heat in.<p>

"Ah Laura" he father started "You look so much like your mother." She looked up from her book and looked towards him, smiling at him sheepishly. She closed the book and placed it on the floor gently.

"Father, please tell me about her" she asked him and sat opposite him. He sighed and closed his eyes. Laura made herself more comfortable and prepared herself for the story.

"I was a crazy teenager" he started "I would often get into fights with other gangs and I would end up with so many bruises and cuts over my body. One time when me and Giovanni Auditore were out having fun, I saw this beautiful woman humming softly and reading. Of course I was pushed towards her and we started talking. It turned out she didn't live not too far from my house and we would secretly sneak out to meet each other." Laura smirked when she heard the name Auditore.

"I proposed to her at the fountain and she said yes. It was a quiet wedding and your mother loved it" he smiled to himself "Then of course you were brought into the world and everything was perfect, until well, tragedy struck and your mother got sick and died." Her father stopped and stared back into the raging fire. Laura yawned silently and stood up and turned to walk to her room.

"Grazie father" she turned back to her father and hugged him goodnight. Salvatore smiled.

"Goodnight, bella mia principessa" he whispered.


	2. Problems

**The next morning…**

Laura woke up early and noticed that there was an unusual silence in her home. She walked out of her room and looked around to find her father.

"How odd" she said to herself "Where is he?" She continued to the kitchen where there was a note left on the table. Laura picked it up and read it.

_**Buon giorno signorina,**_

_**I have left for Venice; I should be back in 3 days, **_

_**If I haven't returned by then please go to the Auditore villa and tell them of my absence. Take care, il mio uccelino.**_

_**Arriverdieci.**_

She ran her finger over his signature. Laura smiled and put the letter down, she yawned softly and went back to her room and got changed quickly. She grabbed a basket before heading out into the sun for a walk down to the market.

* * *

><p>AC. AC. AC. AC<p>

Ezio sighed and waited for the news of his ill brother. He stayed silent and looked over to Federico who also remained silent. Claudia sat silently but Ezio could see that was upset. His mother and father had been gone for quite a while.

"Poor Petruccio" Claudia spoke softly, playing with the hem of her skirt and not looking at either of the two boys.

"Si, it just gets worse and worse" Federico agreed. Ezio kept silent. He knew if he said something it would come out stupid. He sighed and nodded once and gazed down at the dirty floor. He thought about the woman he met yesterday. She was beautiful. He smiled and then turned to look at his brother and sister.

"I'm sure he will be fine" Ezio said gently. He heard footsteps approaching and turned towards the sound.

"Ah mama, is everything ok?" He asked. She nodded and helped Claudia up off the floor.

"We will go home and come back later" she explained "Petruccio just needs some rest. The doctor has given him some medicine." Ezio nodded and the three children followed their mother home. They walked slowly and neither of them said a word. They took a shortcut through the market. Ezio ran into something or someone making them drop what they were holding.

"Oh I'm sorry" he apologized before helping the person.

"Oh don't worry about it Signore Ezio" Laura chuckled. Ezio looked at the person.

"Laura" he hugged her gently. The other Auditore members looked at Ezio with a small smile on each of their faces.

"Ah signora Auditore" she greeted "How is Petruccio?"

"Not bad" Maria shrugged "He just needs to rest for now. How is your father?" Laura sighed.

"He left for Venice this morning" she explained "He will be back in three days."

"You are all alone then?" Federico asked concerned. Ezio glared at him. Laura nodded slowly.

"Mama can she stay with us for tonight?" Federico looked at his mother. Ezio grunted.

"Si Federico" she nodded "Is that alright with you Signorina Farina?" Laura nodded and followed the Auditores back to their villa. Federico poked his tongue out at Ezio and whispered to him.

"Score one for Federico" he laughed before running ahead so Ezio couldn't catch him. Laura chatted away with Claudia.

"Oh" she stopped dead in her tracks "I should really get some clothes to wear tonight." Maria nodded.

"Federico go back with her" she ordered. Federico nodded and walked to Laura. Ezio looked at them both and muttered silently to himself.

* * *

><p>AC. AC. AC. AC<p>

Laura and Federico rushed back through the streets of Florence. They made it back to her home in no time. She unlocked the door and walked in slowly, holding it open for Federico.

"Stay here" she told him. He nodded as she went to her room to grab her things. She finished and walked back out slowly. Federico smiled and she gave a small smile back.

"Let's go" she closed the door again and the rushed back to the Auditore villa. Federico allowed her to walk in first. She nodded her thanks and followed him to the bedrooms. Claudia followed them both.

"Mother said that she will be taking my room and that I will be sharing with you Federico" she said harshly. Federico rolled his eyes.

"That's not fair" he protested. Claudia held up her hand and showed Laura to her room. She placed her things on the bed and smiled at the younger female.

"Grazie Claudia" she thanked her. She Sat on her bed and grabbed a book from her things. Claudia left her and closed the door on the way out. Laura read until it was dinner and she yawned softly feeling hungry. _I haven't eaten since yesterday._ She sighed and went back to her book trying to ignore her stomach growling at her.

Ezio knocked on her door and waited for her response. Laura stood up and opened the door.

"Ciao Ezio" she greeted him. He smiled and looked at her.

"Dinner is ready" he smiled again. She nodded placing her book on the bedside table and followed the male down to the eating area. Ezio pulled a chair out for her and she sat down. Federico looked at the both of them. He smiled and realised that they were right for each other. _Best not to interfere, yet…_ He smirked and sat beside Claudia. Ezio sat next to Laura and began eating. Laura was the last to start eating, poking at her food for the most of it. She was worried about her father. _Should I tell them about the letter or should I leave it for Giovanni_. She sighed and ate a small amount of food. _What did he mean, "If I don't return"?_ she hated feeling like this. She felt two pairs of eyes on her. One was Ezio's and the other was someone who just arrived.

"Ah father welcome home" Federico greeted.

"Maria can you help Petruccio get ready for bed. Federico and Claudia can you clear the table and Ezio can you just leave" he ordered them around. Ezio was about to protest but kept his mouth shut.

"Ezio, go now" he nearly yelled at him. Ezio left and walked to his room. _What's going on?_

Laura straightened herself. Giovanni looked at her before talking.

"Your father" he began "No. why are you here?" Laura looked at him with a slight scared expression on her face.

"He left for Venice this morning or late last night" she answered "I don't know. I was at the market and I bumped into Ezio and the family."

"How did you know he left for Venice?" he asked.

"He left a letter on the table" she said softly.

"This isn't good" he muttered "What did it say?"

"That he had left for Venice and that he would be back in three days" she spoke calmly.

"Is that all" Giovanni asked coldly. Laura stayed silent and nodded.

"Laura don't lie to me" he spoke rather harshly.

"He said that if were not to return home I should go tell you about it" she said quite softly. Giovanni stood up and started pacing around the room.

"Signore Auditore" she stood up "What is going on?" Giovanni sighed and looked at her with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Your father was fool for going alone" he muttered "Laura, I need you to go to bed for me ok? We will discuss this tomorrow." Laura nodded and walked away hesitantly. She began to feel worried again and some what nauseous. _Please papa, be careful._

Ezio stood in the shadows and waited for Laura to close her bedroom door. He stepped out of the shadows and sighed. _Her father is in danger and father won't tell her what is going on. _Ezio heard someone creep up the stairs and he ran to him room and closed the door gently. He sighed and inhaled deeply. _I must help her._ He crawled into his bed and pretended to be asleep. Giovanni walked in and patted the young man's head. Ezio woke up slowly.

"Ezio, I'm sorry that I snapped earlier" he apologized. Ezio smiled.

"It's okay father" he said simply.

"Good night my son" he left the room and closed the door again. Ezio sighed, closing his eyes trying to actually get some sleep. He thought of the way Laura felt. He saw the scared look in her eyes.

Laura didn't sleep. She couldn't sleep not with what was going on. She tried everything to try and sleep but she could feel her stomach start to churn. She sat up and breathed deeply, trying to calm her nerves. She knew her father was in danger. She felt hopeless right now. She wanted to help him but there was no way she could go to Venice without getting caught. She crawled back into bed and closed her eyes, thinking about what her father had said the night before. _You look just like your mother._ She fell into a light sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm back… Hello everybody, I shall try and do a chapter a day for this and my Call of Duty story. So bear with me. Please Review and give me any hints or tips that you can. Thanks BAAAIII!<strong>


	3. Hope

Laura woke up suddenly. She sat up and looked around the room, trying to remember where she was. She sighed placing her head in her hands. _Papa please come home_. There was a soft knock on her door.

"Come in" she said softly and waited for the door to open. Claudia walked in and smile at the older female.

"Breakfast is ready" she stated before leaving. Laura smiled and stood up following the girl downstairs. She could smell something amazing. She sat in the same spot as she did the night before. Ezio sat next to her once again. He could tell she was focused on something.

"Ah buongiorno Laura" Giovanni greeted her. She smiled and looked at the food.

"Signor Auditore" she started "May I return home?" He looked at her and then to Ezio.

"Yes, as long as you take one of my boys with you" he replied. Laura nodded and walked back to her room and changed into suitable clothing. She walked back down and waited for one of the older boys to volunteer to go with her. Ezio looked at her and excused himself. They left straight away.

"Federico" Giovanni called his oldest son over.

"Yes Father?" he looked at him.

"Go with them, but stay behind, I am not so sure about this…" he ordered him.

Federico nodded and left the Auditore Villa. Ezio and Laura stayed close to each other. She stayed silent. Ezio didn't know what to say. He looked at her to see if she was okay. She kept staring at floor making it hard for Ezio to see any expression on her face. Federico kept the two of them in his sights. Ezio looked at the people walking out of the homes and going to the market. Laura looked up and turned down a side street. Ezio followed her. She was still silent. Ezio wouldn't have known she was there if he didn't the shuffle of her feet on the ground. They arrived back at her home. She walked to the door and opened it gently. She could hear something rustling inside. Ezio stayed close to her once again. She nodded and walked inside.

"Wait here" she told the young Auditore. She made her way to her room. Something red caught her eye. She walked over to it. It was blood. _**Your next**_. Laura read the message. She gasped and someone tried to attack her. She screamed. Ezio ran in and found her. He punched the attacker in the face. Laura stood behind Ezio.

"Where is my father?" she asked the man.

"Dead" he laughed. Laura's eyes became watery. Ezio knocked him out.

"Let's go" he grabbed her hand and they ran out the door. Federico caught up with them.

"What are you doing here?" Ezio glared at him. Laura was shaking. Ezio was still holding her hand.

"Father sent me" Federico looked at the two and noticed Laura shaking "What happened?" Laura stayed silent staring at the dirt ground.

"She was attacked" Ezio answered firmly.

"By who?" Federico asked. Ezio shrugged and looked at Laura. Federico walked into the home and looked around. The attacker was gone.

"Are you okay Laura?" he questioned. She stayed silent. She was praying for her father to be okay. Ezio sighed and waited for Federico to come back out. Federico found a letter and walked back out.

"The attacker was gone" Federico explained "We should head home." Federico lead the way back to the Auditore Villa.

They walked home in silence. Neither of the brother's knew what to say. They arrived back at the Villa and Giovanni awaited their return. He looked at Ezio and Laura.

"What happened?" He questioned. Federico looked at his father.

"Laura was attacked" he explained. Giovanni nodded.

"May I speak to her privately?" he ordered the other two away. Laura didn't want Ezio to go. She looked at him leave.

"Laura please sit" he said sitting down on one of the benches. She nodded and sat next to him.

"What did you see?" he asked. She took a while to answer. Giovanni didn't know whether it was the shock or she was just thinking.

"There was blood on the wall and it said your next" she said softly. Giovanni sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He stood up and began pacing around.

"Do you think he is dead?" she asked him. Giovanni stayed silent. He tried to think of a logical answer to give to her.

"There may be a chance" Giovanni replied. Laura looked away and down to the dirt floor. She fiddled with the lace on her dress. Giovanni placed a firm hand on her shoulder making her look up.

"He will be fine" Giovanni assured her. She nodded and stood up not wanting to talk about it for much longer.

"Thank you Signor Auditore" she smiled and went inside. Laura sighed closing the door behind her. She wanted to go home. She missed her father. Ezio noticed her from the corner of his eye.

Ezio touched the girl on the shoulder gently. She looked up and smiled at him. He could see right through it.

"Are you alright Laura?" he asked. She nodded.

"Si" she lied. Ezio smirked and looked at her.

"You are a horrible liar" he snickered. She looked at him and sighed. He stopped laughing.

"You can talk to me whenever you want" he reassured her. She nodded and hugged him lightly.

"Grazie Ezio" she thanked him and let go of him. Ezio smiled at the small embrace. She sighed once again.

"I suppose I'll be staying here then" Laura looked around. Ezio nodded.

"It's not that bad" Ezio smirked and looked at her expression. She was confused mostly but underneath it all he could see that she was scared.

"He'll be fine" he smiled. She nodded and helped get dinner ready for the family. Now that she was here, Laura would try and do the best she could.

"Ezio be of some use and help your father" his mother pushed him out of the room. Laura laughed softly.

"I'll be back signorina" he ran out the door and to his father's office. He knocked on it gently and waited for Giovanni's reply.

"Come in" he got up from his desk and walked over to his son. He handed him some letters.

"These need to be delivered by nightfall" he informed his son "I'm sure you will be able to do it." Ezio nodded and left without saying another word. He tucked the letters in his pouch on the side. He took off, weaving through people and side streets. He would remain on the roof until he got to each of the destinations. Ezio delivered his last one and looked up at the sky. The sun was disappearing and the stars were starting to appear among the Florentine sky. He ran back home hoping to get home in time for the last remaining minutes of dinner. He barged through the door panting heavily. He could smell food. He walked over to the eating area seeing an empty space between his mother and younger brother Petruccio. He sat down and looked over to see who was sitting next to Laura. Federico smiled at him cheekily. Ezio glared at him before eating a mouthful of food. Laura played with her food for a bit before eating a mouthful. She couldn't eat much. There was too much worry plaguing her mind. She sighed and pushed her plate away not wanting to eat any more food.

The Auditore family looked at her. Federico was going to say something but the look on his fathers face said otherwise. She took her plate to the sink and cleaned it. Everyone finished slowly not knowing what do. Laura volunteered to wash the dishes. She had finished quickly and moved off into her room. Ezio watched her go. He sighed. It was nearly bed time for the Auditore family. Laura had made herself comfortable and began reading her book. There was a soft tap on her door. Claudia walked in and smiled at Laura.

"Good night Laura" she beamed "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Claudia" Laura replied and smiled at the young girl. Laura turned back to her book and Claudia left the room, closing the door behind her. Laura sighed and closed her book and blew out the candle on her bedside table. She climbed into bed and shut her eyes, trying to get some sleep. She could hear a tapping on her window. Ezio was dangling over the edge of the roof trying to get her attention.

"Come on" he begged "Open the window Laura." Laura got out of bed and walked over to her window. She opened it and looked out to see a hand dangling in front of her. She stuck her head out the window and followed the hand up to see Ezio keeping his balance on the roof.

"Grab my hand" he ordered her. She did so and he helped her up onto the roof. They sat on the edge.

"Panini" he offered her. Laura took at it and broke some off. She stared at the piece for a bit before putting it into her mouth, chewing it slowly. They chatted away happily for hours. Laura yawned and looked at Ezio.

"Ezio your going to be a great man someday" she commented. Ezio looked at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I guess your going to live a good life, loving family and friends" she explained "I don't know your going to be a good man. I can see it now." She smiled and looked at the rising sun. Ezio followed her gaze.

"And you are going to be a great woman too" he placed his hand on hers. She looked at him and then at their hands. She took a deep breath and the focused on the sun.

"Thank you Ezio Auditore Da Firenze" she kissed him on the cheek and leant her head on his shoulder. He held her hand gently.

"You welcome Laura Farina" he said softly and watched the sun flourish over the rooftops.

* * *

><p><strong>TA-DA, Haven't updated in a while, sorry ^^. But this chapter is just basically exploring the relationship between Ezio and Laura. I will do one for each of the family members. Or try to. But here, enjoy RandR. And tell me who you would rather see end up with Laura.<strong>


	4. Art

**And I'm back. Did you miss me?**

* * *

><p>The two of them stayed on the roof until early morning. Ezio helped laura through her bedroom window. He smiled and waved goodbye as she closed the window. Laura smiled and turned away from him. Ezio rushed back to his own room and crept in slowly through the window He looked around and saw a figure standing in front of him.<p>

"Where were you this morning" Federico narrowed his eyes at him. Ezio smirked and looked at his brother cheekily.

"I was just watching the sunrise" He said softly. Federico crossed his arms and looked at his younger brother shaking his head.

"Father has another job for you" Federico explained. Ezio sighed and walked down to his fathers office. He knocked on the door waiting for his father to acknowledge him.

"Come in" Giovanni said abruptly.

"Buongiorno father" Ezio looked at his father and could see that he was annoyed.

"I need these letters to be dropped off and I need you to have a look is there is anything in the pigeon coop for me" The older Auditore handed his son the letters without looking at him. Ezio nodded and left the room without saying another word. He went to his room and changed into his usual attire. He sighed. _Something is wrong... Is it something to do with Signor Farina?_ Ezio made sure he had everything before leaving. He walked through the quiet streets. He was trying to think of what was going on. His father was awfully quiet. Ezio ran to the nearest building and started climbing it. _Best not to worry about it..._

* * *

><p>Laura sighed and got changed. She walked out of her room and headed down to the kitchen area. She looked around hoping to find someone.<p>

"Ah you're awake" She heard a small voice beside her. She looked to see who it was.

"Petruccio, what are you doing up this early? You should be resting" she said to him. Petruccio smiled.

"Mother has gone to the marker with Claudia. She said it alright for me to be here. I'm not allowed outside" He explained. Laura nodded. Petruccio stood up slowly.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something" Petruccio looked at her. Laura nodded and waled over to him.

"What is it you need help with?" She asked him. He grabbed something from his pocket. It was a list filled with art supplies. Petruccio handed it to Laura.

"These are supplies that I need to make something for mother. Since I am not allowed out of the house I was wondering if you would be able to get them for me" He looked at Laura hopeful. She nodded and Petruccio grinned

"Excellent" he chuckled "Hurry before mother and Claudia return." He gave her the money that was needed. Laura nodded once again and left without saying another word.

She knew that Maria and Claudia would be at the main market so she decided to go to a different one. She read the list once, noticing that there was a few strange items on there. _I wonder what he wishes to make. _She walked around the market looking for the items. She only found a few items that she needed. She looked at the list again. She payed for the items she did find and turned to go back home.

"Laura" she heard someone call her name. She looked around to see who it was. Ezio ran up to her and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned her. Laura showed him the list. He noticed that it was written in Petruccios messy hand writing.

"He said it was for your mother" Laura explained "But I cannot find a few items." Ezio noticed that most of the items were paints and art items. He looked at the list and noticed that the item on the top of the list was feathers.

"I'll try and get everything else" he smiled taking the list off of her "You return to Petruccio and tell him that I am getting the rest." She nodded and made he way back to the Auditore Villa. She walked inside and saw Petruccio in the same spot. Petruccio looked up and smiled.

"Did you get everything?" He asked with glee.

"I got what I could find" She replied "Ezio is getting the rest." Laura put the items on the table. She laid out the paints and the art objects on the table. She put the paint brushes to one side. She put the large canvas down gently.

"Thank you" he smiled. He got off of his seat slowly and walked over to her. He hugged. Laura hugged him back lightly.

Ezio walked in and saw the two of them. He smiled to himself.

"Petruccio I have the rest of the stuff here" He placed the things on the table. Petruccio let go of Laura and sat back down on his seat.

"Grazie" He smiled at both of them and began his work.

"I'll be back Laura, I need to speak to father" Ezio said softly. Laura nodded. She sat next to Petruccio and watched him work.

Ezio went to his fathers office and knocked on the door. Giovanni opened it and let his son in. He closed the door behind the young man. It had been two days since Laura's father went to Venice.

"The letters were delivered father" Ezio explained.

"And was there anything for me in the pigeon coop?" Giovanni asked. Ezio nodded and pulled the letters that were tucked in his pouch. He handed them to his father. Giovanni opened one and began reading it. He sighed softly.

"What is it?" Ezio looked at him. Giovanni looked at his son and shook his head.

"Laura's father never made it to Venice" He explained "He is still here in Florence."

"Father I want to know what is going" Ezio demanded. Giovanni didn't answer him. He turned away from his son.

"Please go get Laura" he murmured softly. Ezio walked out of his fathers angrily and went to the kitchen. He saw that she was helping Petruccio with whatever he was doing. She looked up at him and could see that he was angry. She stood up slowly.

"Is something wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Father wishes to speak to you" he muttered. She nodded and went to his office. Laura knocked on the door.

"Come in" Giovanni said loudly. She walked in slowly and closed the door behind her.

"Please sit" Giovanni smiled. Laura sat across from him and stayed silent.

"Laura there is something you need to know about your father..." he began.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter basically explores the relationship between Petruccio and Laura. Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


	5. Despair

**And here's another chapter for you. Hopefully there's still people reading it.**

****This chapter explores the friendship between Laura and Federico.****

* * *

><p>Laura looked at Giovanni confused. She didn't like where this was going one bit. She kept silent and waited for the older man to continue.<p>

"Laura" Giovanni began "Your father never made it to Venice." She looked at him worriedly. She began shaking.

"Is he dead?" she asked quietly. A lump was forming in her throat.

"That could be one possibility" he answered back softly "Hey may have gotten lost or he decided to change his mind." Laura kept quiet. She didn't know what to say. She was confused and scared.

"I'm sorry Laura" Giovanni apologised. Laura kept silent. She got up slowly from her seat and walked towards the door.

"We will find him" Giovanni assured her "I promise." Laura nodded once before leaving. She closed the door gently behind her. She walked back to the kitchen area, ignoring both Ezio and Petruccio. Laura felt her eyes start to water. Ezio looked at her and could see that tears were starting to form in her beautiful hazel eyes. She quickly walked to her room, closing the door behind her. Ezio looked down and frowned.

Claudia and Maria returned home from their trip to the market. Petruccio quickly tried hiding what he was doing.

"Where is Laura?" Claudia asked. Ezio looked at his young sister and shook his head.

"I don't think she wants to be disturbed" he answered. Claudia glared at her brother. She helped her mother unpack and put the shopping items away.

"Did something happen while we were away?" Claudia questioned, narrowing her eyes at Ezio "Did you hurt her?" Ezio shook his head once more.

"Then why can't I go see her?" Claudia demanded an answer. Ezio sighed.

"She... Her father is missing" he looked down. Claudia gasped. Maria stopped what she was doing and looked at her son, wanting more detail.

"Father said Signor Farina never made it to Venice" he sighed "That is all I know." Maria nodded and began making lunch for the Auditore family. Claudia frowned and turned away from Ezio. Ezio stood up and helped Petruccio pack everything away. He kept silent. He wanted to talk to Laura but he didn't know what she was going through. He helped his younger brother to his room.

"Ezio" Petruccio spoke softly "Do you think Laura will be okay?" Ezio shrugged and turned away from his brother.

"I do not know" he answered "Only time will tell." He left Petruccio's room and walked back to the kitchen area. His mother and sister had finished preparing lunch.

"Ezio please go get your father and your two brothers" she ordered "Claudia go get Laura please." The children did as they were told.

Claudia walked to Laura's bedroom and knocked on her door softly. She opened the door slowly, looking around for Laura.

"Lunch is ready" she said cheerfully. Laura looked at her but kept silent. She sat on her bed, holding a book on her lap. She didn't feel like eating. There were too many thoughts plaguing her mind. Claudia sighed and left her alone, closing the door behind her. She made her way back to the kitchen table and took her seat. Everyone else was already there and had taken their seats. There was one seat with nobody on it. It felt quite strange to the family. Giovanni's eyes fell to the empty spot.

"She is not eating with us?" he looked at his daughter.

"I went up and told her it was ready" she explained "But I received no response." She shook her head. Giovanni sighed and placed his hand in his hands. It was a difficult time for him and Laura. Signor Farina had been his good friend for many years. He didn't want to lose a friend as good as him.

"Shall we begin?" Maria said quickly trying to change the topic and noticing her husband's distress. Everyone nodded and began filling their plates.

It was a quiet lunch. There was no yelling. No arguments. No one even muttered a word. It was silent in the Auditore household. It was a strange silence. Ezio finished quickly and volunteered to clean up. Giovanni returned to his office in haste. Claudia helped Petruccio up to his room. She sat down with him and helped her brother with his art piece.

"Shall I bring a plate to Laura?" Federico looked at his mother for a response. Maria nodded and handed him one. Federico filled it with some bread and some salad. He walked to her room slowly and knocked on her door. There was no response. He walked in slowly and noticed Laura standing by her window. She turned around to see who it was and saw the oldest Auditore child holding a plate of food. Federico smiled at her. He could see the hurt in her eyes. He walked over to her and stood next to her. Laura returned her gaze to the window and began staring at it once again.

"I bought you some lunch" Federico placed the plate of food on a nearby table. She looked at him and nodded. Federico looked at her face once again. It was beautiful. He hazel eyes were glossy because of the tears. Her brown hair was tied into a messy bun. Federico smiled.

"You know" he looked into her eyes "Someone as pretty as you shouldn't cry." Laura looked away from him.

"I do not know what you are going through" he lifted her face gently towards his own "But I am here for you. We all are." He kissed her head. Laura smiled slightly.

"Thank you" she turned to him and hugged him gently. Federico hugged her back and kissed her head again. She let go of him and moved away. She looked back out the window, sighing softly to herself. Federico took it as his cue to leave. He started towards the bedroom door. He stopped and turned to face Laura.

"Do not hesitate to ask for any help" he said softly, smiling at her once again. Laura looked at him and smiled.

"I won't" she nodded. Federico left her room and walked to the kitchen.

Laura turned away from her bedroom door and stared out her window once again. _Please father… Please be okay…_


End file.
